greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown Live (Episode 47) - Results (WWE2K18)
---- Shelton Benjamin & Chad Gable def. Smackdown Tag Team Champions The Bar (Non-Title) & Shelton Benjamin celebrating their victory over The Bar on Smackdown Live Episode 2'']] Sunrise, FL - Things were off to a rocky start when Chad Gable and Shelton Benjamin were set to take on Smackdown Tag Team Champions The Bar but before the match could begin, Benjamin & Gable were met with a sneak attack before the match could even begin. Despite the pre-match assault, the new duo of Shelton Benjamin and Chad Gable were victorious over Sheamus & Cesaro, further proving why they are the No.1 Contenders to the Tag Team Titles Does Benjamin & Gable have The Bar's number? Roman Reigns's Response to Rhyno is Interrupted by Kevin Owens enters to Smackdown Live arena to respond to Rhyno's attack last week'']] There was no shortage of enemies chopping at the bit to take a shot at "The Big Dog" One week following Rhyno's shocking attack, Roman Reigns wasted little time calling out "The War Machine" for a fight. leaving Roman Reigns in the middle of the ring following their intense verbal exchange'']] But Reigns was immediately interrupted by the returning Kevin Owens, who had his own message for the former World Champion, foreshadowing a future showdown between these longtime rivals. surprising Roman Reigns, again, with another Gore to "The Big Dog"]] But Reigns' night was far from over when he was Gored for the second week in a row by Rhyno, who came through the crowd to surprise "The Big Dog". Big E def. Goldust celebrating his impressive and quick victory over Goldust]] For the second week in a row, the massive Big E proved why he should be next in line for a World Heavyweight Title shot with an impressive victory over Goldust. Despite kicking out of 2 Big Endings, "The Master of the Five Count" was too much for The Bizarre One to handle and a 3rd Big Ending Later and Big E was victorious, sending a message to both General Manager Ric Flair and the still injured World Heavyweight Champion Finn Balor, that he will rise to the top of Smackdown Live...No matter who he hurts. Smackdown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair called out Alexa Bliss, which ended in chaos enters the arena to address Alexa Bliss]] After her match with Alexa Bliss last week was thrown out thanks to the "Goddess of WWE" attacking the unsuspecting champion, Charlotte Flair addressed the WWE Universe and her rival for a moment before being interrupted by Bliss herself, who had no filter when she responded to "The Queen". striking Alexa Bliss with a microphone in response to Bliss' disrespectful comments towards her father]] Bliss' words resulted in Flair striking down the "Five Feet of Fury" with a microphone to the skull and going further by dropping bliss with 3 Natural Selections, sending a message that she should not involve her father in their ordeal over the Women's Title. Jinder Mahal def. Baron Corbin taking out Baron Corbin with the Khallas'']] After learning that he has officially been traded to RAW, Baron Corbin entered for a match with newcomer to Smackdown Live, Jinder Mahal. After a somewhat one-sided contest that saw "The Modern Day Maharajah" soundly defeated "The Lone Wolf" sending Corbin to Monday Nights with another loss on his record, but Mahal wasn't done there when he send Corbin "packing" with another Khallas. Do you still want to "Hinder Jinder"? United States Champion Seth Rollins def. Aiden English and Sami Zayn in a Triple Threat to retain the US Title with a high knee strike, taking out Aiden English during the Triple Threat US Title Main Event'']] Still on the mission that the future of the WWE is the here and the now, Seth Rollins defended his United States Championship in a Triple Threat Match against "The Underdog from the Underground" Sami Zayn and "The Drama King" Aiden English and despite both Zayn and English giving their best, they were no match for "The Kingslayer" and one knee strike later and "The Architect" retains after pinning English in the middle of the ring celebrating retaining his United States Championship'']] But Rollins' night took a shocking and brutal turn with the sudden appearance of the man he disrespected last week - The Big Show - who immediately took out Rollins with a KO punch. Still feeling disrespected, Big Show took it a step further by massively chokeslamming the United States Champion through the announce table to end the show attacks Seth Rollins, slamming him through the announce table'']] Will "The Architect" regret disrespecting the legends of WWE, including "The World's Largest Athlete"? ---- Category:Shows Category:Smackdown Live Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:Smackdown Season Eight